Dragon Knights Kharl's Tale
by Lord Kharl
Summary: There is a demon hunting contest coming up, Rath is really excited, Rune knows a secret and Kharl is trying to get Rath. Please Rate


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Dragon Knights; it would be cool if I did.

Also the characters that died are still alive for my story, so please don't get confused.

Okay, here is the story

* * *

**Dragon Knights**

**ドラゴン騎士団**

Tears are like rain, they both flow down. Tears and rain bring sadness and joy.

The rain was pouring down in Arinas; the walls of the grey castle were dark and cold. It seemed that no one was living in the castle, it was all alone.

"Garfakcy, it's time for my tea," The Renkin wizard shouted, his white cloak dragged on the ground; he started to realize that everything was a mess. "I know Garfakcy doesn't like it when the house (castle) is messy" Kharl whispered to himself.

Far away in Dusis, the Dragon Lord Lykouleon was in a meeting with the human Garfakcy who was kneeling on the ground. "Please Lord Lykouleon; let me join the Dragon tribe, please!" Tears were rolling down the face of an _innocent _Garfakcy. "I'll tell you everything I know about Lord Kharl but please let me join."  
"You may join our tribe, but you don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to." Lord Lykouleon replied to Garfakcy with sympathy.

Back to Kharl, when Kharl was about to give up looking for his human friend, he looked down in horror at his dark gray cloak, it was originally white. "Oh Garfakcy where on earth _are _you?" Kharl asked the emptiness that would never respond. He slumped on the ground against the wall with a heavy heart, "What have I done wrong, why have you taken away from me? Why?" Kharl whispered desperately into the dark corridors of the hall. Out of the darkness Sinstora bounded towards his master and picked up his cloak,  
"What is it? You want me to follow you? Okay" Kharl got up gloomily from the ground allowing Sinistora to lead him to Garfakcy's room. The room was very messy except the bed, on it lay a not that read:

_Dear Lord Kharl,_

_I don't think you want me to be here anymore, I keep on failing you. Even if I do some good things I still feel like I messed up, you deserve someone better than me. Farewell._

_Yours Truly: Garfakcy._

"No, no no no no NO!" Kharl shouted as if that would bring him back, Sinstora laid his wet nose on the bed next to Kharl's head and looked his master in the eyes as if trying to tell him everything eventually will be all right. Something cold and wet slid down the Renkin wizard's cheek.  
"Why on earth am I crying for a human? I'm a demon there is no reason for me to cry." The tears flowed down non-stop, but no noise came from Kharl.

Running through the hallway of the castle in Dusis was a very troubled Rath.

"Rath, get a hold of yourself. What's wrong?" Rath just looked at Kai-Stern before he collapsed into his arms.

"Kai-Stern, I had a dream about the Alchemist, he was talking to me an-,." Rath cried out

"It's okay, Rath I'll protect you." Kai-Stern said as he embraced Rath protectively, the words "Sorry, but Rath can't come out to play." Have been haunting Kai-Stern ever since that day.

**Everything was in order for the 'Demon Hunting Contest'.**

"We will need both the doctor and his assistant in case someone gets hurt." Ordered Ruwalk

"The demons this year are really strong; I just hope that Rath won't destroy the castle like three years ago." Alfeegi quickly put in, Rath was the most excited one of them all about hunting demons.

In the dead content Arinas, the Renkin Wizard was also getting ready, because after all, he was the doctor's assistant. "Sinistora, please take care of the house while I'm gone, I'll try to be back soon" Kharl told his loyal demon dog who looked at him calmly. Before Kharl left his castle he looked back at Garfakcy's room, and then sealed it away forgetting Sinstora. "Goodbye Garfakcy, you were the best friend anyone could have. Rest well." Kharl whispered the words to seal away the room, "**_シール室_**" Kharl whispered (it means seal the chamber by the way.)

"Rath, Rune and Thatz, the demon hunting contest is about to start, but first we are showing all the contestants where the medical fields are" Cernozura told the three of them. Rath, Rune and Thatz followed after her to the doctor's tent, it was huge with lots of tools. Rath picked up one of the tools put it up his shirt.

"Rath, we need that tool to take out the venom if one of the patients is hurt, please give it back." The doctor asked Rath kindly but he was very irritated, sweat drop.

"I think it's time we go to your assistant Laira. You three be nice to his aid, we are really great full that someone was able to help us." Cernozura said quickly before Rath could take anything else. So the four of them made their way around the 'demon forest' to Laira's tent. "Hello Rath, Cernozura, Rune and Thatz" Laira greeted shyly,

"How come I'm always the last one to be greeted?" Thatz mumbled to himself, "Hey doctor, do you know where can find treasure?" Thatz started to get excited.

"No way, forget about treasure. Where can I find a really strong demon?" Rath asked trying to keep a straight face while Rune was trying to get Thatz and Rath under control.

"Right in front of you." Laira's smile faded off his face into a grin, Cernozura turned around in astonishment.

"No! What are you doing here?" Cernozura held back a cry.

"Joking, if I were a demon Rath would have sensed it and instinctually have killed me," Awis Laira stated calmly. The four people left Awis Laira's tent, he didn't see through my disguise, Awis Laira took off his disguise and let his cloak flow in the wind. "I will have you and Garfakcy back with me I promise. Rath, if you and I meet again, I will take you away no matter what." Kharl promised to the wind that responded in a howl.

Sinstora started to growl, he said he would be back, it's been three whole days and no one has fed me.

"I think I'm forgetting something, whatever it is I hope I remember it soon," Kharl scratched his hair that never laid flat, "Shoot, I sealed Sinstora away in Garfakcy's room." Kharl started to make a demon to go and unseal Sinistora until the doctor came.

"May I come in Awis Laira?" The doctor asked before he entered,

"Yes you may," Kharl was frustrated about what just happened; he wasn't able to summon a demon to go free Sinistora.

"All contestants to the castle door please" Alfeegi called out, but rather annoyed with Rath. "What do you want Rath? Can't you see I'm busy setting things up?" Alfeegi complained.

"So you don't care if I kill Rath? This will be fun, I'll just make him stand in front of a demon and let the demon shred him apart." Rath spoke as if he was possessed by Nadil,

"How did you get here? The lords protective barrier is still up, Nadil." Alfeegi spoke but cut short and ran screaming "RATH IS POSSESSED, LORD LYKOULEON NADIL IS BACK!" Rath started laughing so much that he fell on the ground, but he didn't notice everyone gathering around him with weapons, ready to kill him.

"Nadil, if you take one more step towards the castle door, we will kill you." Rune and Thatz exclaimed.

"WOW, I can't believe Alfeegi really fell for that!" Rath said between each laugh, "Uh, guys? What's with the weapons?" Rath asked pointing the spear in the other direction.

"Are you Rath or Nadil?" Lord Lykouleon's voice came from the behind the door of the castle.

"I'm Rath, I was only joking around with Alfeegi, he needs to learn some humor!" Rath had started laughing, all of a sudden he sees a very red Alfeegi.

"RATH NEVER DO THAT AGAIN." Alfeegi screamed, "For all we know you could have killed Lord Lykoul-"

"Alfeegi stop, let Rath be." Lord Lykouleon stepped in front of Rath, Rune and Thatz were unsure of what the Dragon Lord would do.

"Your majesty?" Rath asked in a small voice,

"Rath you are very important to me, I can't afford to lose you." Lykouleon embraced him in a hug, Rath struggled away from him but it was futile the lord was much stronger than him.

"Hey, Rune? Is it just me or is the Dragon Lord hugging Rath?" Thatz whispered in Rune's ear

"I have no idea what's going. Do _you_ know how important Rath is to the Dragon Lord?" Rune asked cautiously making sure his voice was low only so that Thatz could hear.

"I'll KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO" Rath screamed at Lord Lykouleon, the scream was loud enough for the doctor and his aid to hear. Lykouleon released Rath and walked away as if nothing had happened.

"Garfakcy can you bring the doctor's their food please?" Cernozura had asked Garfakcy not even thinking about what just happened,

"Sure, is there food in the blue wrapping Cernozura?" Garfakcy asked before he went,

"Go with Rath, he will have to make a stop at both the doctor's tents. He will get you there fast, but you have to go now to him." Cernozura had told him, so Garfakcy was waiting for Rath to be ready.

"You ready to deliver the food, to me?" Thatz asked anxiously

"No way, were going to hunt demons!" Rath exclaimed hardly containing his enthusiasm,

"NO, none of that we are going to deliver the food to the doctor and Awis Laira." Rune said trying not to kill them both.

"Did you say Awis Laira?" Garfakcy asked Rune making praying he didn't hear correctly,

"Yes I did. Is there something wrong with that?" Rune snapped at Garfakcy, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." Rune quickly put in

"Oh, maybe you guys could deliver the food." Garfakcy asked Rune hopefully, out of nowhere Alfeegi came out,

"Garfakcy, it's your duty to deliver the food and they will protect you against the demons," Alfeegi was surprised that Rath hadn't yelled anything out; he was just staring behind Alfeegi.

"Sorry to startle you Rath Illuser" a voice he hated so much,

"What do you want Alchemist? Are you here to try to turn me into a demon?" Rath asked bitterly, "Wait, I killed you. How did you come back?" Rath was really confused.

"It's called a clone, I'm only hear to give you a warning Rath Illuser," The clone of Kharl said with a ghostly voice,

"Uh, could you stop calling me Rath Illuser?" Rath asked quietly, Kharl, well the clone of him was obsessed with talk to Rath that he didn't realize that the four of them left to deliver the food to the doctor and Awis Laira. The three friends plus Garfakcy were taking a break at the doctor's tent,

"I really think we should get going guys, the demon hunting contest will be starting soon and we need to get Laira his food. GET UP!" Rune had had it with those two, at least Garfakcy isn't like them Rune thought.

* * *

"Rath, are you alright? You were talking out loud you know, and who is this alchemist your "talking to"?" Rune and Thatz asked while they were taking the break. The four of them set out again.

Kharl new that they would be coming to deliver him food so he had to put on his disguise, but he still stayed in the green grass that had surrounded him, "It feels so good to be free, I wonder how Garfakcy is and I really hope he is safe. I will take him back no matter what happens, well it would matter if I died so…" Kharl stopped to listen to the wind howling and the crickets chirping. うなり声… "Uh, where are they with my food? My stomach is growling and I won't be able to treat injured people on an empty stomach." Kharl whined just when he went into his tent Rath, Rune, Thatz and Garfakcy made their way to Awis Laira's tent,

"Hello anyone-" Rune was interrupted by Rath's screaming.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY DEMON!" Rath was having fun with the contest that had not started yet, after hearing all the commotion Awis Laira came out of the tent startled,

"What's going on?" Awis Laira cried out only to see Rath give the final blow to the demon that he had summoned to free Sinistora,

"NO!" Awis Laira was nearly in tears, now who's going to free Sinstora? Kharl thought to himself and while he was thinking he let "Sinistora" slip but he didn't say it loud enough for anyone to hear. He saw a small figure behind Rath and called out "Garfakcy?" He quickly covered his mouth and prayed he wouldn't call him Lord Kharl, he knew that Rath knew him by that name but without the lord but it didn't matter what was in front of his name,

"Hey Garfakcy do you know who he is?" Rath asked surprised that he spoke to the human that had paralyzed him, "Well do you or not?" Garfakcy wasn't sure how to respond, he was very ashamed that he ran away from a really good life.

"I'm afraid I don't," Garfakcy knew that Lord Kharl didn't want him to give him away so he stuck to playing dumb. With a sigh of relief Kharl tried to take the food from Rath,

"Uh, I think that's my food Rath!" Exclaimed Awis Laira, trying to not get mad at Rath who wouldn't let him have his lunch.

"Is there something wrong Doctor?" Rath asked trying to keep a straight face while Awis Laira was getting frustrated,

"Rath, give me my food," said calmly but Rath knew he was getting really angry,

"Do you really want the food?" Thatz asked hopefully that the answer would be no, Rune gave Thatz a death glare and told him;

"The doctor already said that he wanted his food, for goodness sake Rath just give him the food!" Rune said first to Thatz and then exclaimed at Rath, the doctor was watching the three of them argue over simple things. Wow thank gosh I don't argue like tha- Kharl then started to recall the memories when he and Garfakcy would argue,

"Heads up Thatz, food incoming!" Laughed Rath while poor Rune was trying to get the food back,

"Both of you enough," The doctor said coldly, he stared at icily at Rath, Rune and Thatz; I wish my Rath wouldn't act like that. At that moment the Dragon Lord's dragon came out and whispered to Rune.

"WHAT! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THAT? HOW DID HE GET PASSED THE BARRIER?" Rune Yelled and then instinctively slapped his hands to his mouth, everyone turned to Rune. Rune took one glimpse of Kharl and ran out of the tent,

"What's wrong with that elf friend of yours?" The doctor asked. Did he find out who I really am? If that happens I'll just have to settle with killing him.

Rune had run off to a hiding place he was sure that no one be able to find, _why, why didn't I see this coming? He'll most likely take Rath and then leave; we can't afford Rath to be taken away from us any longer. I must warn His Majesty about this. How can I face Rath and Thatz after what just happened? _Rune thought to himself,

I wonder whats wrong with Rune, maybe he's just excited about the contest, no that can't be it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chap, please rate, and tell me what I need to improve please

Chap two will take really long because I have a major writers block, so please wait


End file.
